


Не называй себя Кэти

by Гейфилд (Gayfield)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Crossdressing Kink, Explicit Language, Fluff and Humor, Lingerie, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfield/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B4
Summary: Пьяный Мэтт любит переодеваться в странные шмотки и притворяться кем-нибудь другим. Например, своей сестрой. Широ каждый раз обещает, что больше не будет участвовать в его провальных перформансах. Но обаяние Мэтта оказывается сильнее. (Бездуховная история про пьяный секс, кроссдрессинг и Широ в следах красной помады.)





	Не называй себя Кэти

**Author's Note:**

> Вместо OST трек MIYAVI, Chanmina – No Thanks Ya  
> Можно послушать здесь https://www.deezer.com/en/playlist/5289721322

– Ши-ро-о.  
В коридоре слышится цоканье каблуков. Судя по звуку, у ночного гостя заплетаются ноги.  
– Широ-о-о!  
Шаги приближаются. Широ с тоской смотрит на дверь своего кабинета. Она закрыта на замок, но он и сам знает, что это не проблема.  
– Ши-и-и-иро-о-о-о…  
Сердце пропускает удар. Ещё один. И как минимум четыре следующих. Может, притвориться мёртвым?..  
Дверь распахивается, и Широ понимает, что его грязные фантазии – сама невинность по сравнению с _этим_.  
– Ты не занят?  
Широ закатил бы глаза, но не в силах даже моргнуть. Его взгляд прикован к сползающей с загорелого бедра резинке чулка и стрелке, сбегающей по лодыжке.  
– Почему ты молчишь? Не рад видеть свою подругу Кэти?  
Широ молчит в смешанных чувствах. Он ненавидит себя за непоследовательность, ненавидит мир за чёрный юмор, ненавидит это пьяное чудовище за непростительную сексапильность, ненавидит гору отчётов, которую ему нужно проверить к утру, и больше всего ненавидит то, что сейчас сделает.  
– Мы говорили об этом. – Он старается говорить веско и строго, но голос выдаёт его с головой. – Никакого пьяного секса. Никогда. И ты это помнишь.  
– Я не пила!  
– Иди спать.  
– Без поцелуя на ночь? Ни за что!  
В неровно подведённых глазах пляшут черти. Эти же черти однажды спляшут у Широ на могиле. Сдержанность утекает как песок сквозь пальцы. С каждым шагом, который его «подруга Кэти» делает на неустойчивых каблуках, голос разума слабеет. Раскаяние придёт потом. Может быть, они опять поругаются. Может, его будет ждать очередной непростой разговор с Колин или с Сэмом. Может…  
– Поцелуй.  
– Ты не твоя сестра, – без надежды на успех напоминает Широ. Но – уже всё. Он кончился. От его личности ничего не осталось. Управление перехватили примитивные инстинкты. – Ты Мэтт, и я тебя узнал ещё до того, как…  
Какая разница, когда узнал. Надо было прыгать в окно, как только услышал шаги в коридоре. Да, четвёртый этаж. Всего парочка переломов – ничтожная плата за бегство от очередной серии абсурдного ситкома «Сестричка Холт».  
– Зови меня Кэти, – томным голосом педика из плохой комедии тянет Мэтт и ставит колено на кресло между бёдер Широ.  
Широ ненавидит себя ещё сильнее, но всё равно разводит ноги шире и откидывается назад. На обшивке за его головой отпечаток бордовой помады с прошлого раза. Сегодня – алая. Она будет везде. Возможно, даже на отчётах.  
Но Широ плевать.  
– Розовая тебе идёт больше, – шепчет он и берёт Мэтта за подбородок, большим пальцем проводит по его нижней губе и щеке. Повторяет тот же жест языком. Мэтт опирается на его плечи, цепляется за спинку кресла накладными ногтями, и один со щелчком падает на паркет. Самообладание Широ отправляется в нокаут.  
Мэтт наваливается ему на плечи в попытках удержать равновесие (загадка, как он до сих пор не переломал ноги, бродя по гарнизону в туфлях для стрип-дэнса) и прижимается ртом к его губам. Коротенькая клетчатая юбка задирается, и Широ просовывает ладонь между его бёдер. Оглаживает твёрдый ствол, слегка сжимает мошонку, отводит в сторону тонкую ткань трусиков, скользит пальцами между ягодиц. Мэтт основательно подготовился (когда только успел?). Широ давит подушечками пальцев на податливый влажный вход, мягкими круговыми движениями проникает глубже. Мэтт стонет и целует его в шею – вернее, тыкается в неё губами и носом, тяжело дыша, – и расстёгивает пуговицы на его рубашке.  
– Мэтт… – выдыхает Широ, забывшись. Мэтт выпрямляется, строго смотрит ему в лицо. Помада размазалась по его подбородку и щекам, и Широ, вероятно, выглядит как жертва вампира.  
– Как ты меня узнал?! – гневно спрашивает Мэтт.  
Вместо ответа Широ выдёргивает рубашку из-под ремня и расстёгивает молнию брюк. Вопрос теряет актуальность. Мэтт делает один неверный шаг назад, сбрасывает с плеч короткую куртку из чудовищного синтетического меха и стягивает через голову прозрачную майку. Пока Широ пытается снять рубашку, Мэтт снова целует его, втолкнув язык глубоко ему в рот. Широ тянет его к себе, но Мэтт грациозно опускается на пол, уцепившись за его воротник, и медленно забирает его член ртом.  
Широ кусает губу, чтобы не стонать слишком громко. Мэтт удовлетворённо выдыхает через нос и неторопливо выпускает ствол изо рта. Почти у основания остаётся алый отпечаток губ. Мэтт подаётся назад, стягивает рубашку с плеч Широ – на белом воротничке алеют следы его губ, – но когда она застревает в районе локтей, теряет к ней интерес и принимается за штаны. Тяжело дыша, Широ смотрит, как Мэтт прижимается губами к внутренней стороне бедра.  
– Я Кэти, – сообщает Мэтт и обводит языком его яйца.  
– И давно мы с Кэти в таких отношениях? – усмехается Широ, накручивая на пальцы мягкие прядки у него на затылке. Мэтт удобно укладывается грудью на его штанах, натянутых между колен, пожимает плечами.  
– Понятия не имею.  
Он водит влажной головкой по своим губам, озорно улыбаясь, и Широ тает от любви. Как бы он ни прикидывался строгим и как бы ни старался себя контролировать, Мэтту позволено что угодно, и – да, Мэтт об этом знает.  
– Хорошо, Кэти, – сдаётся Широ. – Что ты делаешь в моём кабинете в два часа ночи?  
– Что _ты_ делаешь в своём кабинете в два часа ночи? – ворчит Мэтт и вскидывает на Широ томный взгляд. И снова – медленно, очень медленно, – берёт у него в рот. Когда его губы достигают алой отметки, у Широ сами собой прикрываются глаза.  
Он ненавидит себя особенно сильно, когда не успевает отстраниться и делает это Мэтту на лицо.  
Вцепившись в подлокотники, он тяжело дышит. Щёки горят. Мэтт лениво поднимается, охает, едва не подвернув ногу, и опирается на колено Широ, чтобы снять туфли. Подумав, от юбки он тоже решает избавиться – расстёгивает молнию на боку и стягивает её, виляя задом. В процессе теряется ещё пара накладных ногтей, по чулку бежит вторая стрелка.  
Мэтт стирает со щеки белый потёк и облизывает пальцы. Его член оттягивает тонкую резинку трусов – бежевых, с принтом в виде кавайных кошачьих мордочек, карикатурно вопящих от ужаса. И с трогательным розовым бантиком.  
Бантик. Последний гвоздь в крышке гроба, где погребена адекватность Широ.  
– Ai shiteru, – хрипит Широ. Мэтт садится к нему на колени, прижимается боком к груди, обвивает руками шею и закидывает ноги на подлокотник.  
– Да, – шепчет он, касаясь уха Широ влажными губами. – Metcha ai shiteru*.  
У Мэтта ужасный анимешный акцент, но сейчас эти слова звучат для Широ лучше любой музыки. Лучше только его стоны, пока Широ дрочит ему, одновременно трахая пальцами. Мэтт стонет, всхлипывает и извивается в его объятиях. Возможно, он читает слишком много яойной манги… но ему идёт, и у Широ перехватывает дыхание, когда брови Мэтта складываются домиком, а по телу прокатывается первая судорога.  
– Я сейчас… – выдыхает он, и Широ крепче прижимает его к себе, – Широ-о-о…  
Кончая, он льнёт к Широ и длинно выдыхает ему в рот.  
– Знаешь, ты нравишься Мэтту, – бормочет он и в следующую секунду засыпает, положив голову Широ на плечо.  
Широ остаётся наедине со своими раздёрганными чувствами. Со спермой на левой руке и смазкой на правой. С беспробудно дрыхнущим на этих самых руках пьяным телом, которое никакими силами не привести в себя раньше утра. В спущенных штанах и измятой рубашке. Измазанный яркой помадой. И всё ещё морально не удовлетворённый.  
Эйфория медленно угасает.  
Расписание обходов дежурных он давно знает наизусть.  
Когда Мэтт уснул, оставив его одетым в ботинки и наручники (ключ? какой ключ?), было хуже.

***

– Возьми трубку, – сипит Мэтт и пихает Широ кулаком в бок.  
С трудом попав пальцем по кнопке, Широ отлепляет язык от пересохшего нёба и выдаёт сиплое:  
– Широ.  
– Мой брат у тебя? – устало интересуется Кэти.  
– Ага.  
В динамике слышится вздох – вместо тысячи слов. «Я так и знала», «где же ещё», «мама в гневе», «тебя ждёт разговор с папой», «если Мэтт не явится через час, его ждёт домашний арест», «я больше не буду тайком проносить ему твои шоколадки» и «за что мне это всё». И немного «где моя жизнь свернула не туда, почему я отмазываю своего старшего брата, а не наоборот?!»  
– Я ему немного завидую, – говорит Кэти. – Почему мне кажется, что если я напьюсь и буду приставать к офицерам, звонить этим самым офицерам утром будешь ты, а не Мэтт?  
Широ вздыхает в ответ. «Я пытался», «он меня не слушает», «сам не рад», «у меня ещё куча работы», «в прачечной меня считают маньяком-фетишистом», «твой брат не такой лёгкий, как кажется» и «надо было запереть его в карцере, путь сам объясняет Айверсону, почему на нём чулки и трусы с котятами».  
– Я что-нибудь придумаю, – говорит Кэти и кладёт трубку.  
– Ши-ро-о, – раздаётся из-под одеяла. Широ закрывает глаза ладонью. – Мы вчера трахались?  
– Технически это было сегодня, – поправляет Широ. Мысли о том, осталась ли в гардеробе хоть одна чистая рубашка, всегда превращают его в зануду.  
– Я ничего не помню. – Мэтт поднимается на локтях и высовывается из-под одеяла. Широ делает вид, что совершенно не смотрит на него в щёлочку между пальцев, но у Мэтта на голове такой бардак, что губы сами собой раздвигаются в улыбке.  
Мэтт улыбается в ответ и накрывает его ладонь своей. Ложится грудью ему на грудь и прижимается губами к его губам. Более чем достаточно для утреннего стояка.  
– Давай ещё, пока за мной не пришли, – шепчет он Широ в ухо. – Ну, не дуйся… что мне сделать, чтобы ты не дулся?  
Обижаться на него невозможно, тем более когда он садится сверху и касается скул невесомыми поцелуями, но нельзя упускать такой шанс.  
– Не проси называть тебя Кэти.  
Мэтт вздрагивает, секунду молчит, а потом начинает хохотать.  
– Я просил, серьёзно?! – Мэтт убирает руку от его лица, смотрит в упор весёлыми глазищами. – Похоже, я выпил лишнего.  
Широ открывает рот, чтобы перечислить все случаи за последний месяц (хотя бы месяц!), когда Мэтт выпил лишнего, но Мэтт сжимает его щёки ладонями и топит все слова в поцелуе.  
– И ты называл? – уточняет он, когда Широ теряет всякое желание его упрекать.  
– Нет, – лжёт Широ. – Конечно, нет. Я же обещал, никакого больше пьяного секса. Даже если ты наряжаешься школьницей из хентая и красишься алой помадой.  
– Звучит горячо.  
– И никакого «ai shiteru».  
– Ai shiteru, – растроганно повторяет Мэтт с ужасным анимешным акцентом и складывает брови домиком. – Широ. Ты лучше всех.  
И Широ знает, что когда это повторится, он снова не устоит.

27.01.2019

**Author's Note:**

> Ai shiteru – люблю тебя (яп.)  
> Metcha ai shiteru – ужасно тебя люблю (яп.)


End file.
